Two suckers get dragged into Naruto
by Shunkrei
Summary: The name says it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Two suckers get dragged into Naruto**

"Alright, finally off!" Austin yells as he clocks off. As he's practically running from the computer used for time punches, he's laughing his head off a little. He's a weird kid, no questions asked. He runs up to his friend Calvin, whose reading off his phone… again.

Austin skids to a stop in front of him. "Alright, I'm good. Let's go!" And he basically starts bouncing up and down slightly. Calvin, too engrossed in reading, waves his hand at him. "Nah, I'm good." This causes Austin to frown slightly, then perk right back up with a smile. "I'll buy you a chicken wrap with bacon in it." And faster than you can say 'what' Calvin's head whips up and stares at him with semi-wide eyes. "When do we leave?"

Chicken wrap in hand, both Austin and Calvin leave the building. As they cross the street, a random cat runs past them, causing Austin to turn towards it, and Calvin to look at Austin weirdly. As I said, he's a weird kid. Unbeknownst to them, an 18-wheeled truck is barreling down the road without its headlights on, and the driver's not paying attention to the street light at the moment, or any people crossing the street at night.

A few seconds after the cat runs by, Calvin decides to ask. "What is it with you and animals?" But before Austin can answer, they get slammed into by said truck, and one thought passes through each of their heads.

Austin: _This is fun!_

Calvin: _O. W. W._

And before they hit the pavement, they both lose consciousness.

(Note: Austin finds it fun because he has never flown before.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chirping. That has to be the most annoying sound to wake up to. Probably doesn't help I have a headache too.

Anyways, that's the first sound I wake up to, chirping. At least it's morning now. As I open my eyes, as much as the light burns them, I notice a ceiling. Great, where did I end up? I sit up slowly, and notice I'm on a bed, as well as hair blocking the view of one of my eyes. I don't think my hair was that long before.

I slowly get out of the bed, noticing my body is slightly sore, and see a mirror. I go over to it, to see how bad the damage is, and what I see is **not** what I expected. I have three whisker-like marks on my cheeks, red straight hair (with most of it covering my left eye), and blue cerulean eyes staring right back at me. It doesn't help that I look no older than 6, when last I remember I was a young adult.

Am I seeing things? I rub my eyes to make sure, but the same hair, whiskers, and eyes are still there. Then I try to think of what just happened. And as I do, thoughts suddenly rush to my mind in flashes: an angry mob, knives, broken bottles, blood, I think an alley. Oh yea, and fire. How could I forget the fire? But I don't remember pissing anyone off, so these thoughts confuse me even more.

I hear a door open, and a surprisingly familiar voice I've only heard in an anime speak to me with one sentence. "It never ceases to amaze me how fast you can recover." I recognize that voice. That's Old Man Third, of Konoha. And my mind suddenly clicks the pieces together. I'm supposed to be Naruto. I shake my head slightly then turn towards him. "Old man, remind me not to drink sake again."

He gives a chuckle at that. Then walks closer and sits on the edge of the bed I was on. Now that I think about it, it almost looks like a hospital room. That explains the gown instead of the clothes. I walk over and sit next to him while staring at the ground. "Old man, may I have a pet?" And I make sure to try and make it sound slightly like begging. He nods with a smile on his face. "Sure, we can go to the pet store after you're dressed." My gaze lowers even further to my feet. "But the pet I want isn't from a pet store."

He looks at me curiously, with a hint of sadness in his eyes, and nods softly. "If you don't mind my asking Naruto, what kind of pet do you want?" My next sentence might either make him slightly suspicious, or just plain confuse him. "I was hoping to have a pet fox. I thought it'd be kinda nice to have one around, but I don't think there are any nearby." He looks at me with a slight glare, and I can tell its suspicion instead of confusion. "Naruto, why do you want a fox?" I look up at him in his eyes for a few seconds, then back down to the ground. "I always see these ninjas with big giant dogs, but I've never seen one with a fox before. I thought that if I could become a ninja with a fox instead, I'd be able to make a bigger mark in the world so people don't forget me," I say with a soft smile. Then I turn to him with the famous Naruto mega-watt smile and glee in my voice, "plus, foxes are tricksters, so they'd be able to help with my pranks!"

This causes him to chuckle again, though I'll bet there's still that hint of suspicion in him somewhere. He smiles at me again and nods gently. "Well then, maybe we can try and find you one. What do you say?" I stare up at him with absolute joy in my face, and tackle him into a hug. "Thanks old man!" Then I jump off and try to find my clothes. That's the one thing I don't like about hospitals, they make it impossible for a kid to find them.

As we exit the gates, I marvel at the amount of forestry surrounding the village. I start running around, weaving through the trees with a pure air of glee around me. I slow down slightly, just looking at all the grass and greenery with a content smile on my face. Then I look around a bit, and see the third with his two anbu guards standing next to him. I smile and wave, then run off with that smile on my face. I attempt to jump from one tree, like a wall jump, to one of the branches, but mess up and end up face first on the ground. After getting up and brushing myself off, I hear a bit of a small cry for help. I turn my head to the left a bit, and take off as fast as I can, which I don't think is very fast. I still need to ask the old man about using my chakra.

I arrive there in I think two minutes? I look around, and see an injured fox with an orange coat, a white underbelly, and an orange tail with a white tip at the end. It's bleeding slightly from its side and he was licking his wound. That is, until I burst through the shrubs I guess. Now he's growling at me in a defensive stance. I show my hands are empty while panting slightly. "It's okay man, I'm not here to hurt ya." I then sit down across from him.

He's stopped growling at me; at least, I think it's growling. He then slowly walks over to me, very clearly in hesitant steps I might add, and sniffs my hand gently. I smile down at him and let him sniff my hand. I slowly reach up to pet his head, but he growls at me again before I reach and backs away slightly. I stop moving my hand and sigh softly. "I was just gonna check your wound. It looks like it hurts." He stops growling at me and I still held my hand out to him.

After a bit he starts to get closer again. And after a bit longer of sniffing my hand again, he lets me see the injury. On the bright side, it's not bleeding too much and it doesn't look deep. I smile softly to him. "Well, it doesn't look too bad. Would you mind if I brought you to someone who can help though?" The fox looks hesitant at first, but nods gently and is about to crawl into my lap. That is, until a (drunken?) civilian stumbles through the bushes with a pocket knife.

He reeks of alcohol, be it his breath or on his person, and when he sees the fox he gives a VERY creepy smile. In a low, raspy voice he mutters something. Then gets up, albeit a bit unsteadily, and points(?) the knife at the fox. "You're mine, demon." And before he can say anything else, I pick up the fox in my arms and book it, ducking and weaving through the bushes and trees back to where I think the road is. And the funny thing is, I can hear the drunk behind us quite a ways back, cursing and growling as he trips over roots or gets caught in bushes.

As I break free from the tree line, I feel a slight ping of pain in my arm, but ignore it for now as I turn to the right and run again. After running for a minute, I look back to see if the drunk is still chasing. Downside to doing so, I run right into someone without realizing it. I fall down and land on my butt, groaning slightly, but I double check to make sure the fox is okay. Fun fact: remember when I said I felt a slight pain? Turns out he bit me since I was pressing against his wound a bit. I can't say I blame him, I would've bit me too.

I chuckle nervously and ease my hold on him, and he let's go of my arm. I then look up, right into the eyes of old man Third. He sees the injured fox in my arms, and then sees his injury. He sighs softly as I try to get up again, and I look up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster. "We have to help him. Please old man?" He sighs and turns to his one anbu. I guess he sent the other one to keep an eye on me. "Neko, please find Inu, then tell Tsume we're going to drop by for a bit of help." The Anbu nods slightly then disappears in a swirl of leaves. I guess that's a leaf shunshin for ya. I jump happily, but stop quickly after when I hear the fox growl.

I'm starting to think that old man Third is using hanging out with me as an excuse. An Anbu came and told him he had a meeting soon, as well as his "arch-nemesis" grew twice as big. The old man sighed and promised he'd check up on me after this was taken care of.

So now it's just me, the fox, Inu, and Neko. Yeah, they were waiting at the gate door for me. Something about not being present with an injured canine. Anyways, now we're in front of the door. Seeing as how my hands are full, I walk up to the door, and hit it with my head three times; the first one a little too hard while the other two were softer. Note to self: never do that again. I hear a yell saying "Hold on a minute!" and I stand back next to Inu and Neko. A minute-ish later and the door opens revealing Tsume, and as soon as she notices the fox she starts growling slightly. I forgot that the Inuzuka clan had heightened senses of smell and hearing. The fox looks to me, whimpering slightly, and I give it a friendly smile to it. Then, I turn to Tsume, whose staring at me for an explanation. I take a deep breath, and speak in an even voice while trying to sound normal. "He was attacked by a civilian with a pocket knife. I don't fully know if it's a bad injury, but it doesn't look too deep." After that, I get down to my knees, setting the fox down gently to my side, and bow to her with my forehead touching the ground. "Please, help him."

Tsume snorts, from what I can hear, and then looks at the fox. She then sighs and grabs me by the back of my shirt, lifts me up, and sets me on my feet. "That's a she, not a he." My eyes go wide and I look back at the fox, who's giving me a 'you seriously confused my gender?' look. I then sigh softly and rub the back of my head while smiling slightly. "My bad." Tsume snorts again. "Damn straight your bad. Now, are you going to bring her in or not?" I nod my head vigorously, pick the fox up again, muttering an "I'm sorry" to her, and follow Tsume as she leads me Inu and Neko into the house. As she's walking, she turns her head slightly and asks, "Also, why did it sound like someone was hitting their head against the door?" And I hear Inu and Neko falter in their footsteps, if what I hear is right. I can imagine them paling behind their masks right now. Time for the finisher. "They didn't want to knock, so I had to." And I see Tsume turn and glare at Inu and Neko, who in turn, I think, are glaring at me. Hehehehe, all according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk slowly while keeping a hold of the fox as Inu and Neko walk beside me back to the gate of the Inuzuka compound, the fox sleeping in my arms contently. I smile softly at her as I walk, and in a softer voice than normal, I ask Inu and Neko both at the same time, "If it's okay with you guys, would you also protect her while you're trying to protect me?" They both stay silent, but when I turn and look at Inu, his mask is looking directly at me. I sigh softly, since I don't know if he answered or not, then look forward again.

I turn away from the compound and start to head back to, technically, Naruto's apartment. I need to get used to saying "my apartment" now. I turn to where Neko should be. Except both her and Inu disappeared. Great, this'll be fun. As I start to leave the compounds section, I notice a very nice smell in the air. I start to follow it unconsciously as thoughts continue going through my head and I try to figure out what to do for the fox. For now, from what I can tell, she'll have to stay with me. Also, I guess she'll need a name. That ought to be fun.

As my mind keeps thinking, I notice at the last second that I'm about to run into someone, and pivot on my foot to spin around them and continue walking. I stop a few seconds later, look back, and see a girl with pink hair standing still. Guess she was who I almost hit. I go back to her and tap her shoulder slightly, which causes her to flinch. "Sorry about that, reflex and all." She turns to me, and the first thing I notice is her light green eyes. They almost look like a light forest green. Wait, I recognize her. It's a young Sakura.

She stares at me for a bit then shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I-it's fine. Though, if I may ask, how did you do that?" I sigh softly and shake my head. "Like I said, it's reflex. I don't really like bumping into people, so I just," I think about my next choice of words, then continue, "For not having a better word, I guess I just dodge."She stares at me with a blank expression and nods slowly.

She then strikes a small thinking pose without realizing she's talking out loud. "I wonder if he would be able to teach me how to do that…" I smile softly and nod gently. "I wouldn't mind it, but if you say all your thoughts out loud people might look at you weirdly." She looks up at me in surprise, starts to blush quite a bit, and dashes off in the distance. I'm guessing she's heading home.

I turn back and start following the smell again. There's also a lighter smell of cherry blossoms. Guess that's Sakura's scent. As I draw near, more smells start to mix it to give it a distinct, and very unique, smell that only one type of food that I know of has. This smell is ramen. And if I remember correctly, only one place here sells ramen: Ichiraku's. I look down at the fox again, and see she's still sleeping, though when I look at her she tries to snuggle into my arms a bit further. I'm glad she's still asleep at least.

Right as I enter Ichiraku's, Old Man Teuchi and Ayame both turn to me with a hearty "Welcome!" then they realize it's me (Naruto) and their smiles grow slightly wider. Ayame leans against the counter as I climb into one of the chairs. "Naruto! I was starting to get worried you may not come today." I look out at the sun and see it's about to start setting. Did the day really go by that fast? I turn back to her with a giant smile. "And miss eating here? No way!" Teuchi and Ayame both nod gently at hearing that and Teuchi turns back to the noodles. "So Naruto, what'll you be having today?" "I'll take a-" I stop as I hear a yawn, which causes Ayame to lean further on the counter to see what it was that yawned. The fox in my arms starts to wake up, and as she does she stretches, or at least tries to, while she's in my arms.

Ayame's eyes looked like they either turned into stars, or gained stars in them; I don't know which because i could never tell the difference. She leaps over the counter, tackling me since the fox jumped out of the way in the nick of time onto the counter, and both me and her end up on the floor. Teuchi turns, sees the fox on the counter, and goes back to the noodles. "So I take it you'll want two to start then?" Ayame is holding me to the ground while the fox looks at us weirdly. "Where did you find something so cuuute?" As she says this she starts looking for the fox again, then realizes she's pinning me to the ground. She blushes slightly, then jumps and runs back behind the counter. "A-Anyways, which flavor did you say you wanted Naruto?"

I smile at her as I climb up into the chair, again. "Pork please, and can you put extra pork on the side for her please?" I motion to the fox when I say 'her', and Ayame nods. She then looks at the fox, the stars still in her eyes. If I had to guess, there's a single word going through her mind. And I think that word is something along the lines of 'Kawaiiiiiii~!' Anyways, as I wait for the food, I watch the fox. She looks over to me, her eyes practically screaming "Save me from her!" as Ayame continues to gush over how cute she is. Then a thought comes to my head.

"Akane." The fox's ear twitches and both her and Ayame look at me. "What did you say Naruto?" I smile softly then pet the fox's head gently. "That's what I'm thinking of naming her." The fox jumps into my lap and curls up. Ayame starts gushing all over again at how cute it was for the fox to jump into my lap. I just pet her softly while I wait for the food to get done. I think she likes it, but I'm not fully sure. After the ramen gets done and is set in front of me, as well as the bowl of extra pork for Akane, I grab a set of chopsticks, break them apart, and mutter a quick "itadakimasu". Then both me and Akane dig in (thank you japanese restaurants back home for teaching me how to use chopsticks!).

* * *

As I walk in with Akane, the sky being a nice dark blue to signify night time, I head to the bedroom, change quickly into pajamas, and practically flop onto the bed. Akane curls up next to me and before long we both enter sleep's gentle embrace. Today was pretty hectic. I woke up in a hospital, saved a fox, met Sakura, and ate ramen. To most, that may not seem like a normal day. To me, it felt like one of the best days ever. And I don't think my life's going to be changing all that much anytime soon.

The next morning, my eyes feel pretty heavy still, so I try to sit up. Only to notice there's a furry weight curled up on my chest. Oh right, I saved Akane yesterday. I smile softly as I pick her up and set her on the bed. She whimpers slightly but stays asleep for the most part. I sit up and look out the window…

…and see the sun just now creeping over the horizon.

Wow, either I slept through the whole day, or I went to bed a little early. I think that's a first. I decide to get dressed anyways with a pair of shorts and a black shirt with a fire swirl on the front. After that I head to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. At least, I had intended to. I tried looking around the bathroom and couldn't find the toothpaste. I may have to go buy some later.

As I exit the bathroom, I start to head into the kitchen to find something to eat. I open the fridge and see milk. There's a start at least. I pick it up and swish it around. And it doesn't sound like it's too good. I sigh and throw it away, then I go to the cupboards and open them to find a giant variety of cup ramen. I guess that's what I'm having for breakfast today. Probably again. As I grab one and set it on the counter, I hear a yawn come from the bedroom. I smile softly as I grab the pretty bad looking tea pot, fill it with water and set it on the stove to heat while turning the burner on.

I hear the light footsteps of Akane's coming down the hall, and I hear her jump onto the chair. She then jumps onto the table from there and looks to me. What I **hear** though surprises me to no end. I hear a high-pitched young girl's voice talk to me in a tired manner, and it says, 'Morning. Do you know what we'll be eating today?' I turn and look at Akane and see her try to rub the sleep out of one of her eyes. I stare at her for a good bit which causes her to look at me confusedly. 'Wait, what are you looking at?' She turns to look behind her or beside her, then turns back to me and tilts her head. 'Is there something on my face?'

My mind starts to go in a slight overdrive, trying to compute the new information and filter it in the right spot. I just now realized, even though I hadn't really had the chance to check before. I can hear foxes now. Or at least, the ones I'm close to. I sit down on the floor(read: fell on my ass), and place my hand to my forehead while I try to accept that I can hear Akane talk. 'Is something wrong? You look troubled.' I move my hand slightly, and see her basically trying to sniff my face. I can actually see the worry in her eyes, so I smile at her and pet her head. "I'm fine. Just didn't know I could hear you talk." That sentence causes her eyes to shoot wide, and she backs up away from me as the realization hits her.

She looks at the ground as she fully realizes what I said. 'You…can hear me…' At that I nod and give a smile to her. "Yep. Caught me by surprise too." She looks up at me with happiness in her eyes, and I can hear so much joy in her voice. 'You can hear me!' I get practically brought to a laying position as she tackles me and tries to nuzzle against me, and lick my face. Yep, it's official. Naruto is one lucky son of a bitch. Whether he knew it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try and make this Author's note a bit short. I don't mind if you guys review, in fact the criticism might help me write it better in the future. Also, if you have any ideas as to where the story could go I'm all ears. I'm sorry it took me so long to add an Author's note into this, I just didn't fully feel like writing one. Laziness on my part, but I don't care. I'm also sorry for how long it took to update the chapter too, I didn't know whether the story would be a good one to continue or not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\**

After breakfast is finished and we're done eating, me and Akane decide to go for a bit of a morning jog, the sun, now being a bit higher than before, giving the town that peace-like tranquility every morning should probably have. As we're running around for a bit of exercise, I smile gently at the wind against my face. I didn't realize until now, but it's a bit hotter in the village than I'm kinda used to. Akane is jumping every now and then as we run, maybe trying to do somersaults or backflips. I always had a bit of a hard time telling the two apart, but seeing her do them makes me think it'd be fun to try one every now and then.

About a mile away from the apartment I see a green…thing…zoom right past me, with a giant dust cloud in its wake. About a minute later and I see said green thing coming back at the same speed, if not faster. I'm not gonna lie, I almost shit bricks. But the thing stops a few feet away, and I see a weird green spandex skintight jumpsuit wearing Jonin, which I only know what rank he is by the Jonin jacket he's wearing at the moment, with a black bowl haircut, the bushiest freaking eyebrows I've ever seen, and orange leg warmers. Only two people come to mind when I see that combo, and one of them is either still in ninja school or about to enter it. So that only leaves…Might Gai.

He looks like he's crying anime tears of joy as he shouts for the village to hear. "It is so youthful to see someone so young get up so early to exercise! Come, join me in my 1,000 laps throughout the village!" He does his trademark pose: Thumbs up with a wink and a twinkling smile. I ignore him and run past him, Akane shivering on my shoulders. She is officially scarred. After about ten seconds, I stop and turn to him, just in time to see his look go from confused to happy. Let's rectify that, shall we? I tilt my head slightly with a confused gaze. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Right as he hears that, it almost looks like a part of him just got lost by that comment, and as I turn back forward and run again I hear him in the distance. "Curse you Kakashi! Your cool, hip attitude has already affected someone so young!" I feel Akane tremble from that. Note to self: Try to keep Gai away from Akane, she will freak. After 30 more minutes of running, Akane and I stop at a bench in the park. Yeah, we tried to double time it to get away from Gai. Probably not my smartest idea, but hey, at least I tried.

Me and Akane are panting slightly as we rest for a while. I can see the playground and the kids all having fun out there. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda wish I was there too, but I need to start getting a routine down so I can get used to the village itself. I watch the kids having fun, almost forgetting about time a bit. When I look up and see the sun higher in the sky, I realize I'd been here a bit. If I had to guess, it'd be about 8, maybe 9. Might as well try to see if I can get a quick bite to eat at Ichiraku's. I turn to my right, pick up Akane gently since she decided to take a quick nap, and start jogging lightly to my favorite ramen stand.

* * *

As I slurp down my first bowl for the morning, I see Teuchi and Ayame already picking up business slightly. Good thing I chose a corner, at least others can eat here still without noticing me too much. Akane is sitting in my lap, unnoticed by the other customers so far, and is eating the pork on the plate that I gave her. Ayame is still slightly gushing at how cute Akane is since Akane tried to hide in my shirt when we first walked in. You can guess how that ended. Anyways, as Akane eats the last piece of pork on the plate, I pay for the ramen(read: gave all that I had left, but somehow ended up getting half of it back), pick up Akane and head out from the stand. This ought to be interesting at least.

I start walking to the park again, Akane being on my shoulders now instead of in my arms, and the civilians try to give us a wide berth(read: moved out of my path while muttering monster/demon/etc.). They really can't tell the difference. Welp, sucks to be them! I smile brightly, thinking of a few pranks I could possibly pull in the future. And before I know it I arrive at the park again due to being lost in thought. I sigh gently, go into the wooded section and hide in the trees, Akane moving to my lap instead of my shoulders. I lean back against the tree and stare up at the sky, watching the clouds. I can understand why Shikamaru does this a lot, it's pretty peaceful. It gives you time to either think or nap. You can also enjoy nature this way too.

The cool, gentle breeze blowing through the trees, causing the soft swishing of leaves as they rustle on the branches; the grass swaying as well to add in its own noise, causing it to give an even more tranquil feel. I should do this more often. My eyes open slightly, and the sun has already started its descent down the sky. That means its past noon, I think. I sit up slightly, wincing from my body being stiff, and get up. Akane is sitting on the branch, staring at the ground. She probably saw a squirrel. I walk over to her, balancing on the branch so I don't fall, and pet her gently. The first pet almost causes her to jump, but she turns her head to me to make sure I wasn't a stranger. "You see a squirrel Akane?" She shakes her head softly and looks back down. I follow her gaze and see what I think is a beetle. Which one, I don't know. It kinda reminds me of a staghorn beetle though. I sigh gently, then turn to Akane. 'It's the first time I really haven't had to keep my guard up. But it's kind of a hard habit to break.' I nod slightly and get up again.

I pick her up, walk back to the trunk and slide down with minimal injury. Then I start to walk back to my apartment, taking a few back streets so I don't get too many glares. When I get there, I open the door, and the first thing I notice is I still haven't taken a shower since I did my run earlier. I sigh gently, gather a few clothes, and head to the bathroom to do so. As I turn the shower on, I notice there's no steam. I double check the knobs', making sure the hot water knob is all the way on, and realize the water heater's probably broken. I sigh gently, get undressed and step into the shower. Normally, I think you would scream at how cold the water should be. Funny thing: the water doesn't feel too cold. It feels like refreshing cool river water almost. I smile at that, wash, and get out a few minutes later.

As I exit the bathroom, I realize something. I really need to try and change up Naruto's wardrobe. A) I will not be caught in that orange jumpsuit for the life of me. B) all of his clothes are practically the same so far. And C) I don't like shorts too much, too airy. So, with reluctance, I decide to go shopping. This is probably going to be harder than I think. Oh joy. At least there's no girls to drag me from place to place. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Year Time Skip**

* * *

I hear the alarm clock in the morning, signaling its 7:00 a.m. I groan slightly, turn over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. I sit up with my eyes closed, yawn, and pretty much get up in the most tired manner you can imagine. Halfway through it though, I smile widely and start moving with more energy. I almost forgot what day today was. It's the first day of the ninja academy. I decided to wait a year to get used to the village and such instead of just immediately going into the school and all that.

I walk out of the bathroom after my shower (still cold water, but I don't mind), and decide to get dressed in my new outfit change. First, I pull on a pair of pants with very breathable fabric in a black coloring with a reddish orange stripe down both sides (imagine basketball pants, not shorts). I then lift the pant legs up a bit and wrap my feet in dark orangeish-red tape. I forego the ninja sandals, since they're uncomfortable, slip on a t-shirt with the leaf village symbol on the front of it in red, and the Uzumaki swirl on the back in, again, orange. That shirt wasn't easy to get mind you, I had to pay a lot for it. I then wrap my right hand in a sky bluish tape, leaving the tips of my fingers to the open air. I grab a hair tie off my dresser and use it to create a small ponytail at the base of my neck. I leave the hair in front of my left eye, and smile in the mirror. I'm all set for school now!

I walk back over to the bed, pick up Akane (who starts to wake up from me grabbing her), and head towards the kitchen. I open the fridge, which I stocked with meat I asked for from old man Teuchi and Ayame who cooked it for Akane, grab one of the containers and set it on the table for her. After I see her start eating, I get a cup of water to drink, as well as grab a piece of bread and eat it for breakfast. Yeah, I may have done a few good/bad pranks. Bright side, I am able to now get food regularly, as well as clothes, and it doesn't cost more than at least 10%, where before it was almost double the price of the sale tag (never mess with the prankster king from hell!). Down side, I still haven't found a way to prank the book store to let me grab something to read, since my last one backfired. I may have something that might work though.

I think having part-prankster in my brain may not be a good thing.

I look at the clock as Akane finishes the beef in the container. I nod softly when I turn back to her, and she jumps onto my shoulder and lays down, to where she is resting comfortably on my shoulders and going behind my neck in the process. I leave through the front door, making sure to lock it, and start the day with a slight jog.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and see I'm the first person here. Surprising part; I'm normally late. I smile softly to the emptiness and walk over to the far back, sitting next to the window on the back row. I pick up Akane off my shoulders and set her in my lap as I smile down to her. She gets comfy and falls back asleep, as well as is blocked from view from anyone just walking or looking in my direction unless they were sitting next to me, or standing behind me. I look back up to the chalkboard, wondering how the class is gonna go, the downside is I end up laying my head on the desk because I didn't go to sleep early enough and decide to take a quick nap. Next thing I know, I hear a door slam shut, causing me to jolt back to my senses, thought the flinch wasn't too noticeable somehow. I look up a bit and see the teacher walk over to his desk with a clipboard, so I can only assume that he's about to take attendance. So I zoned out until I heard my name, which was apparently after another student brought it up, and the teacher responded in a tone that had a hint of hatred.

"Him? He doesn't need his name called, I know who he is." This response caused some of the other classmates to be curious slightly, so the teacher continued, deciding to try and be more cruel, "He doesn't deserve to be named though since he's a de-" And before he could say one syllable more, a pencil ended up embedded in the chalkboard, right next to his ear, almost piercing his earlobe. Everyone stared at the pencil, wondering who had thrown it as they looked around the room.

The teacher looked directly at me though, my eyes showing a look saying ' _one more word and you wouldn't last_ ', which made him pale slightly since he almost let loose said S-rank secret and would've been killed for said act with the reason being 'treasonous conduct on corrupting the minds of the young.' He gulps silently, then looks back over the list, calling the name out for attendance. "Naruto Uzumaki?" He says, this time a hint of what might be fear in his voice.

I raise my hand lazily as my eyes lost the glare and such. Figures, I guess I need to try and prank some of the shinobi too to make sure they don't let the secret slip. I sigh gently after lowering my hand down, and set my head on the desk again. I get the feeling that this'll be a bit of a long academy year. Or at least, I'm hoping it's a year.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

* * *

I sigh as I'm standing outside the Hokage's door, Akane sitting right behind my feet. I knock on the door gently, and a second or two later I hear "Come in," so I do so and enter the room. The Hokage looks at me slightly surprised with the new outfit, but chuckles at the pranks I had done for me to even _get_ said outfit in the first place as he remembers them (read: watched them go off with his telescope crystal ball jutsu-thing). As I walk over and sit down in the chair, Hiruzen sighs as he's probably remembering the times I'd just burst in with happiness. I've thought of telling him about how I'm not fully Naruto, but no matter how I try and think of the conversation itself, I just end up not talking about it.

He does know that I know of the Nine tails though, that I had told him a while ago, and he almost had me interrogated to find out who told me. But when a truth serum was injected into me, when I had said 'I remember somewhat' it sated his curiosity, as well as made him sweat bullets slightly. Don't need to reveal all of my cards just yet, I wouldn't be a prankster otherwise. So when I lifted my head up and looked at him, I gave a slight nod. At said nod, he motioned for all Anbu to leave and put the privacy seals up. After he gave the 'all clear', I spoke.

"My teacher almost let slip about calling me a demon. Keyword: almost." Right after the first sentence, Hiruzen looked angry, then he had more of a questioning gaze at the second one. He motioned for me to continue, so I did. "I almost hit his earlobe with the pencil. By the way, you may need to replace the chalkboard, there's a pretty decent hole in it, as well as a crack or two." Hiruzen just sighed at that, then went with a classic question that most would consider clichéd. "Aside from that, how was your first day Naruto?" I gave him a look that just screamed of boredom, with a hint of ' _are-you-serious?'_ mixed in. "Well, it was okay I guess. Didn't really talk to anyone, no one bothered me too much, and that was the only incident that happened today."

With a nod, Hiruzen then deactives the seals and calls out as the Anbu return to their positions to guard him, "Same time tomorrow Naruto?" And at that I nod slightly. I close the door behind me and start walking down the stairs, Akane following right behind me. 'So, how was the meeting with the Hokage?' She asked, tilting her head slightly while looking at me. I turn to her and smile while still walking. "It was alright I guess, he probably wants me to make a few more friends in class though so I have someone to hang out with." I then turn and look at the ground. "Truthfully, I just don't want to burden anyone else with all of the glares and such."

At that, Akane whines slightly, then jumps up onto my shoulders again, trying to comfort me as best she can in her own way. This causes me to smile a bit more than before as I start to run again, but back towards home.

* * *

 **4 Year Time Skip**

* * *

I sigh as I enter the classroom again after my failed attempt at the **clone jutsu.** No wonder it was so hard for Naruto, he'd have to probably make a base of at least 200 clones for maybe even _half_ of them to turn out normal from how much chakra was put into it! And the fact of how much chakra he has means that normal chakra control exercises are going to be _so much harder_. I walk over to my seat, which is next to Tenten, who already has her headband on, with her usual outfit from her genin days(whoever doesn't know it, look it up. Can't fully describe the shirt well).

She sees that I don't have the leaf headband, which causes her to pout slightly. "It was the clones, wasn't it?" I nod gently, and she sighs. She pulls out 500 ryo and hands it to someone else in the class; apparently, they already knew I'd fail with how unmotivated I was, and were betting to see which portion of the test would do me in. I had actually made a bit of a profit from the bet myself though; 1,000 ryo that Neji would lose his match, and he did… to me of all people. And before you blame me for rigging that bet, everyone made the bets early in the morning before the teachers showed up and such, how was I supposed to know that me and Neji would be paired for that fight?

 _Speaking_ of the teachers, this was actually our fourth one, since the other three were "on vacation". Basically put, I pranked the teachers to try and get them to leave and such. The first one is in a mental institution because of the prank I pulled on him; with the help of Akane for it since she's _extremely_ talented in illusions and Genjutsu. The second teacher, sadly, let slip on something he did. I used that for the embarrassing prank I pulled on him, though didn't realize the amount of guilt he felt for doing said act in the first place. Long story short for that one, I don't think he'll come back from his 'vacation' anytime soon…or ever. The third one, apparently, I made so paranoid that he ended up becoming a jonnin from extreme acute paranoia. No idea if that's an actual term yet, but I'm determined to make it one!

The fourth, and our current, teacher doesn't know about my secret and only sees me as a troublemaker, though I haven't been as bad as I was to the others since he doesn't know about my tenant. And yes, I still know about him; I still have all of my memories from back in my world, including the ones about the Naruto-verse itself. Thus why my actions so far were going to probably cause one hell of a ripple effect down the line in the future.

Back to present time though, after Tenten gave the 500 ryo to someone, she pulled out a box from underneath her seat and handed it to me with a bit of a sad smile on her face. "I was going to give them to you originally when you passed as well, but I think these may help to cheer you up a bit instead." Her voice almost quivered slightly near the end of that there, as an unshed tear was in the corner of her eye too. Odd fun fact, ever since the class started, and since Tenten was transferred to our class from another, we kinda thought of each other as brother and sister, with her trying to protect me every now and then from a bully or two when during lunch and such, though that hasn't happened for a while.

I take the box gently and smile towards her. "Thanks…" I muttered, still a bit sad for not passing the test. I put it in a storage scroll that the Hokage gave me, that way it'd be a bit easier to carry and such. "I'll open it when I get back home." I nod, which caused her to smile again, this time not in a sad way. As the last person who went into the test room just came back into the classroom, the teacher had followed him and closed the door behind himself. He was about to speak, but the bell rang before he could say anything, and everyone clamored to try and get back outside to their families waiting for them.

I just got up and walked over to the window, opening it when a voice stopped me. "Is that all that your fate held for you? To give up so easily?" I turn around and see Neji staring at me, He didn't have a cold glare like he probably would've during the chunin exams, but it was more of a disappointed glare. I smirked at him, which caused him to glare harder. "Who said I was giving up? This just gives me more time to prepare." I then jump onto the windowsill, and turn back to Neji. "See ya around sometime. I wouldn't mind beating your sorry ass again." And with that I jumped into a tree, landing on a branch and causing it to crack from the force, as I then jumped from there onto the academy wall, and onto the rooftops. I needed to head back home. It was probably too long of a day for me to think straight, but one thing was for sure. Next year was going to be interesting. And probably a hell of a lot more fun than anyone ever expected it to be.

* * *

 **Okay. So far, please review. Any and all comments accepted, as well as constructive criticism. Fair warning, this _is_ my first story, so if any of the previoes chapters were bad, let me know why and I'll try to fix them. Any questions asked I will try my best to answer, and if you guys want me to, I'll even put the questions in the Author's note with my answer to it, or just PM me the question and I'll reply the same way. Anyways, thanks for checking the story out, hopefully I can make the chapters longer instead of them being this short. Meh, who knows? See ya, hopefully, in a bit.**


End file.
